


Baby moon

by 3ham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, basically its just tsukki being an uncle for a little while, tsukki x hina comes a bit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ham/pseuds/3ham
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is now an uncle to an adorable baby and he doesn't know how to deal with it. Hinata comes in a bit later to help babysit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Baby moon

**Author's Note:**

> baby time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tsukki x hina yet sorry.

Kei’s phone rang at the beginning of lunch as he, Tadashi, and Hitoka were eating. His friend mumbled with a full mouth that he should answer it as the blond scoffed, “Whoever it is, if they really know me then they’d know I’m in school. It can wait.” He went back to sipping on his milk carton after shutting off his ringer. Tadashi rolled his eyes at him as he bumped his shoulder against him. Kei’s disgusted face made him laugh as he almost choked on his food. Hitoka threw a piece of her food at him and giggled with Tadashi. 

It was the middle of their second year at Karasuno. Without the third years, the team had to work even harder which forced the former first years to cooperate more. Tadashi just about cried the first time he saw the three have a conversation without Kei either walking off or the two getting annoyed at the blond. While he was still and asshole, Kei had softened quite a bit and stopped picking on them as much, although he didn’t stop completely. 

The second years started eating lunch together in Tadashi and Kei’s classroom around the beginning of the second year, but the energy duo was nowhere to be found today. Kei had just assumed they had gone for extra practice. After he had ignored his phone about three more times, Kei was starting to get annoyed. He groaned out loud and his friend stifled a laugh. “Just answer it and it’ll stop bothering you.” 

“No, it’s annoying me and I’m not about to go back now…” He trailed off as Shoyo ran up to the two boys. By the time he had reached them, he was shaking with a large grin on his face. Tobio was close behind with Kei’s things in his hand. The blond was about to ask what the hell had happened to them in their head that they thought it was okay for them to grab his stuff without asking before the king threw it at him excitedly. 

“YOUR BROTHER HAD HIS BABYYYYYYYY!!! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!! LEAVE, LIKE, RIGHT NOW!” Shoyo exclaimed as he started to drag the larger male out of the room. Kei’s eyes grew wide as he opened his mouth slightly. Maybe he really should have answered his phone sooner. 

Realizing he let his guard down, he tried to calm his face as he mumbled curses at them while switching his shoes at the door. It was obvious to the other boys and Hitoka how excited Kei was about this; his whole face had gotten slightly redder and more relieved as a dumb smile had been plastered on his face. Struggling to keep his mouth in a straight line, he threw his backpack on his shoulder as he left the building. “Wait,” he called back as he turned around. “Do the teachers know I’m leaving?”

“I’ll tell them; don’t worry Kei-kun, we’ve got you! Go see your new nephew!” Shoyo replied through the doors as he and Tobio bolted off to the office. Tadashi smiled happily and waved at him. He punched him and urged Kei to take a picture of the baby. He stifled a chuckle as he shook his head and turned around. He paused for a moment when he called his mother for the address of the hospital that his brother and wife had stayed at.

After about twenty minutes of fast walking and staring at his phone for directions, Kei had reached the building. He wiped off a small bead of sweat on his forehead with his sleeve as he slowed his pace and walked in. Looking back repeatedly at his phone for the room number while talking to the receptionist, he got permission to enter the ward his brother was in. His mother was standing in the doorway, staring intently inside when she noticed her younger son had arrived. A large smile was on her lips when she turned to Kei and enveloped him in a hug. He trembled slightly before he reciprocated the embrace before pushing away slightly. 

“So, uh,” he scratched the back of his head before sputtering out the next sentence. “Is the baby okay? Am I allowed to go in?” His mother nodded before moving out of the way to let him by. Kei walked slowly into the room as he saw his sister-in-law laying in the bed with a sleeping baby in her hands. He glanced around and set his school things by the door. 

“Kei! You made it! And I only had to call you about seven times and five other people for you to get here!” Akiteru said playfully as he grabbed onto his younger brother’s shoulder. “Ryuunosuke is on his way, but he doesn’t really know directions that well so he might be here in a bit.” Kei’s slightly red face and grimace must have been enough for him to realize his regret and he gave in. “It’s all good, I was just messing with you. For real though, don’t ignore me from now on! Nii-chan knows best.” The taller just mumbled and pushed away from him as he walked towards the bed. 

Kei sat down on the chair next to Tsukishima’s girlfriend, Saeko. She turned to him and smiled largely as she sat up. “Would you like to hold him Kei-kun?” The worry written on his face made his mother laugh as she approached the two and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s not going to bite, Kei. Just hold him!” Akiteru prodded. Kei squinted his eyes at the baby before he finally gave in and nodded. He shuffled around in his chair and propped up a pillow for his arm to rest on. Saeko handed the child over as he sucked his thumb. The baby’s warmth spread throughout Kei as he smiled down at him.

Before he got too ahead of himself, Kei cleared his voice. “I don’t even know his name.” He looked up at his older brother covering his mouth, trying to hide a smirk. The blond’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to hand the baby off to anyone with open hands. His mother gave him a knowing glance before he went back to cradling him in his arms.

“His name is Yoshio.” Saeko spoke while swatting at her husband. The male ducked and hid behind his mother, laughing slightly. “Just ignore him, Kei. He’s just excited and is on about four hours of sleep.” Now that she mentioned it, Akiteru had dark circles painted under his eyes. A frown spread on Kei’s face as he realized he should probably tone it down for once. 

He stood up abruptly and walked over to his older brother and handed off his new nephew. A large sigh shook through his body as he tightened his hands into fists at his sides and looked down. “Now that you guys are parents or whatever, if you need help, you can ask me. I can’t guarantee that I would say yes though.” Akiteru’s eyebrows rose at his statement and was about to reply before Kei interrupted him. “At least two days in advance. And I don’t know how to change a diaper or anything so you would have to leave a list with exactly what Yoshio needs and instructions on how to do it. You should also leave lots of his clothes at our house, at least until I mo-”

“Kei, don’t worry. If we ever need help, we know who to ask.” Kyo grinned up at him and tugged on his sleeve. “You’re really excited aren’t you? Who would have thought. Kei, of all people, is most excited to be an uncle.” Embarrassed, he turned away and walked to the door. 

He grabbed his bag with a pink face and mumbled, “I was just trying to be a little helpful. Is that so weird. I’m going to go back to school now. I still got a lot of stuff left, plus practice.” He turned around to give his mother a quick hug before leaving. “I’ll swing by afterwards if I feel like it.” He whispered, “But don’t count on it.” Leaving the room, he covered his mouth to hide his grin.


End file.
